Sandy's Boyfriend
Sandy's Boyfriend is the Philippine teen drama anthology series produced by Viva Television broadcast on IBC and worldwide on Viva-TV Global. It is the first television teen drama anthology in the Philippines made by Viva Television on IBC to be broadcasted in standard definition and high definition, starring Nadine Lustre in her leading role Sandy Salvador along with AJ Muhlach also top-billed after having already main roles in a teen drama anthology such as 2012 blockbuster films like My Sandy in a Boyfriend from Viva Films while AJ already in the lead roles of the explosive teleserye 5 Girls and Daddy while Sandy Salvador for the host of narrator. The series known as it combined the elements of drama anthology and comedy as the romantic teen drama anthology every Sunday afternoon. The drama anthology series had memorable AJ Muhlach and Nadine Lustre in their love team and as the lead stars of the series. The teen drama anthology series also made Nadine Lustre is now have the box office queen. Each episode is based on the real life stories through letter sender that tells a different love story. According to MTRCB, The series is rated Strong Parental Guidance or Rated SPG (which in this case strong themes (T) and sexual content (S)), the different on that the teen drama anthology series. Production The show confirmed that it would be into a television drama anthology to be directed by Jeffrey Jeturian, who is also director the top-rating daytime teleserye Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN, which top-billed by the love team Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap. Earlier reports claimed that AJ Muhlach would be Lustre's lead actor with Nadine Lustre. It is under the prouction of Viva Family Entertainment producing teen drama anthology Sandy's Boyfriend managed by Viva chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. that projects in produced by Viva Television for IBC that include the top-rating hit dramas are Carlo J. Caparas' My Batang Momay, To Love Again and Safe In The Arms Of Love, the horror suspense-thriller anthology Tumbok Revolution, the top-rating hit comedies are Petra's Panniest, Bidang Andrew n' Giselle, Goin' Bukol Pwede and Happy TODAS, the top-rating, award-winning and longest-running hit game shows are Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? and The Weakest Link and the huge hit of top-rating and award-winning reality talent search show Born to be a Star. Sypnosis Sandy's Boyfriend is a story of Sir Manuel Yap (AJ Muhlach) is the man offices and boy in his girlfriend to going on the House Island Office located at the island of Batangas City to meeting his Joel Acosta (Mario Maurer). Sandy Salvador (Nadine Lustre) is a young girl in her boyfriend who is Sandy for a high school with her mother Sandy's Mom (Jodi Sta. Maria) and Sandy to do her uniform, dress and pants for the young girls in a make-up and boys going to School Academy of Island located at island of Batangas City in the teachers of her young students. The letter-senders, who get advice from Nadine at the end of the show. Nadine Lustre delivered the narration and her final advice to the letter-sender in her program's episode. Cast 'Main cast' *Nadine Lustre as Sandy Salvador - Nadine Lustre aka Sandy Salvador plays the role as the host and video jock (VJ) with narrator and her final advice to the letter-sender in her program's episode. *AJ Muhlach as Sir Manuel Yap 'Supporting cast' *Mario Maurer as Joel Acosta *Sofia Andres as Agnes Reyes *Aki Torio as Lancer Mendoza *Bianca Casado as Andy Lustre *Marlo Mortel as Haldren Rivas *Janella Salvador as Cindy Salvador *Jodi Sta. Maria as Sandy's mom *Xyriel Manabat as Metya Ramos *Gerald Pesigan as Boyon Remiro *DJ Durano as Andrew Soriano *Imee Schweighart as Celie Alonzo *Ella Cruz as Jane Gil *Alfred Vargas as Jason Avaldo *Cogie Domingo as Dennis Quizon *Angelu de Leon as Maria Seguldo 'Guest cast' *MM Magno as Russel *MJ Magno as Vinny List of episodes 'Season 1' Reception 'Ratings' The much-awaited teen drama anthology series Sandy's Boyfriend garnered a 26.1% household rating in a viewership (Total Philippines=Urban+Rural Households), considerly high for a Sudnay teen drama anthology and dominated its rival competitor GMA's Teen Gen with 9.6% and ABS-CBN's Luv U which only got 6.9% according to a data released by Kantar Media. Meanwhiole, Sandy's Boyfriend's ratings became a huge hit in the #1 teen drama anthology on Philippine TV, according to Kantar Media/TNS Total Philippines (Urban+Rural Households) ratings in the strongest top spot in viewer ratings. The No.1 trending topic worldwide on micro-blogging site Twitter. 'Program developments' After Kapinoy relaunched the exclusive behind-the-scenes channels for My Family Xyriel, Safe In The Arms Of Love, Happy TODAS and Born to be a Star on IBC, Sandy's Boyfriend also aired it's exclusive interviews of the love-team AJ and Nadine along with the cast and crew. Soundtrack The Sandy's Boyfriend: The Official Soundtrack self-titled soundtrack album was released under Vicor Music on May 4, 2013. #If We Fall in Love (Yeng Constantino) (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Nadine Lustre #The Greatest Gift of All (Michelle Wright) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Nadine Lustre #Baka Sakali (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Nadine Lustre and AJ Muhlach #In Love with You (Kotaru feat. Aya) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - Nadine Lustre #Sweet Dream (Jang Nara) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - Nadine Lustre #Pusong Lito (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Nadine Lustre #Everyday at the Bus Stop (J-Pop) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Nadine Lustre #Magkita Na Tayo (Maja Salvador) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Nadine Lustre and AJ Muhlach #Brave Vibration (Anna Tsuchiya) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - Nadine Lustre #If (DDR) (Dave Aude Remix) (Colette) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Nadine Lustre #All My Love (kors k feat ЯIRE) (DDR) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - Nadine Lustre #Panaginip Lang Kaya (Sarah Geronimo) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - Nadine Lustre #Got to Believe (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Nadine Lustre and AJ Muhlach #For All of My Life (For Real) (composed by Sarah Geronimo) - Nadine Lustre Merchandise The Kapinoy Network is adventage of the show's popularly to partner with Sari-Sari Kapinoy and Toy Kingdom as they called Sandy's Boyfriend Items, the merchandise that produce a toys, dolls, i-pods, cellphones from Globe, t-shirts from Bench, video games, tumbler, notebooks, pencils, crayons, eraser, keychain, fan, bag, ballpen, caps, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others are available in the makret of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. See also * The Trailblazer turns 39 of RPN * Viva-TV to producing star-studded prime time * Sandy's Boyfriend goes Mall Tour * Palabra de Mujer beats rival telenovela * Viva-TV telenovela-asianovela this 2013 * The third network in Kapinoy viewers * IBC to Launch Kapinoy National TV Ratings * Kapinoy Network revives a new sitcoms * Kapinoy Network Surge Brings More More More! * 'CrisDong in Safe In The Arms Of Love' and 'Nadrian in Sandy's Boyfriend' to Heat Up Love Team * Kapinoy Stars of Sandy's Boyfriend, New Teen Drama Anthology Love-Team to Watch Sunday * New Kapinoy Idols on IBC * Kapinoy Trade Relaunch - Revolutionizing Philippine Television * IBC remains the number 3 from AGB Nielsen and Kantar Media * Rey Sanchez remains the channel head of IBC * Watch IBC, Kapinoy Network Online * Kantar Media survey shows IBC's ratings * Kapinoy poses bigger threat network * List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV References External links * Official Site * Sandy's Boyfriend on Facebook * Sandy's Boyfriend on Twitter * Sandy's Boyfriend on Multiply Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:Philippine television series Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts Category:Romantic comedy